Cole Phelps
: "Henry, friends who want to stay friends don't discuss religion or politics, and in my case you can add the war to that." : ―Cole Phelps to Henry Jones : Cole Phelps is the protagonist of City of Robloxia Season 2 and Season 3, Season 4, also the first half of Season 5. A former marine officer in the United States Marine Corps, he later returned from the war as a hero, joining the Robloxia City Police Department. Phelps swiftly rose through the ranks and became a Vice Detective. : Background : Phelps was born in San Francisco, where both his father and grandfather ran a shipping company. He attended Stanford University. He married a woman named Marie and had two daughters with her. Service in the USMC Cole went to Officer Candidate School to join the United States Marine Corps. He befriended Hank Merrill and developed an intense rivalry with Jack Kelso. In the days following his recruitment, he was given top honors for his bravery. However, during his time in the USMC, he has been known as the “Dark Shadow” or considered to be “bad luck” whenever someone is under his command during combat. Some of his men greatly respected Phelps, claiming tales of his almost supernatural stealth, killing Iraqi soldiers without ever being seen. In his time in the Corps, he was considered bad luck, many of his troops didn’t approve his actions during combat. He was part of a scout team in the Diyala province campaign before being moved to the infantry division when the high ranking officer at that time needed to push through the enemy line into enemy territory. During the battle for Donkey Island, when it was time to push through enemy lines, his battalion and C.O. were killed. As a result, Cole wanted to fall back despite the protest of his close friend, Hank Merrill. Shortly afterwards, he witnessed Hank get blown to pieces by an explosion after they took cover in a foxhole. Cole went into shock. The next morning he was found by other USMC servicemen, covered in soot, lying next to Merrill's remains. As the sole survivor, he was promoted to First Lieutenant and received the Silver Star, the third highest commendation he could achieve. Cole would be forever haunted by his experience and guilt-ridden for being honored for his "lack of courage." Near the end of his service, he was dispatched (along with many other troops) to clear out settlements and caves for any signs of enemy forces during the Battle of Donkey Island Cole, being under strict orders, wanted to clear out every sign of the enemy in the caves and villages - though he fell behind other squads. Cole's meticulous attention to detail and insistence on clearing out each and every cave eventually caught up with him, his squad fell far behind other units, and Cole rushed his men, leading them into an ambush. This is contrasted with Kelso's approach, where he ordered Cole's squad to carefully approach a cave complex and simply seal the entrance, trapping any and all Japanese, whether civilian or soldiers, within. Ira Hogeboom, armed with a flamethrower and following Cole's orders, surged forward past the ambush and set the cave ablaze, only afterwards does Cole and his unit realize the cave was filled with civilians, specifically women and children, who while badly burned, remained alive and in agonizing pain. Cole's unit, scared and distraught about what had happened, looked to Phelps for an answer as the badly injured women and children writhed in agony around them. Panicking, Cole ordered his men to end the victims' suffering and execute the burned women and children. Protesting loudly, and finally pushed to the breaking point by Cole's orders, Courtney Sheldon shot Cole in the back, taking out his frustration and anger at Cole's hypocrisy. Kelso arrived, taking command of the situation and ordering the Marines out of the cave, ordering them to never speak of the incident again. After receiving treatment for his wound at an army hospital, Phelps was honorably discharged from the Marine Corps. He returned home to Robloxia City before the end of the war and joined the RCPD shortly thereafter. Events of City of Robloxia Joining the RCPD Starting out as a patrol officer, Phelps demonstrated high potential as an officer, from solving the murder of Scooter Peyton to foiling an armed bank robbery and arresting Wendell Bowers. After solving the murder of Everett Gage, Phelps’ displays of intuition and ability were recognized by Captain James Donnelly. Promotion to Detective Phelps was soon after promoted to Detective in the Traffic department and partnered with David Smith. Together the two solved a llong string of intriguing cases, such as uncovering acts of conspiracies, fraud and even murder, while generating good press for the department. David Smith was then promoted to Burglary and Cole was partnered with Mark Pearce. For his hard work and dedication he is transferred to the burglary division and partnered with Josh Kenneth. Promotion to Homicide Six months later, Phelps was promoted to the Homicide Department and reunited with David Smith and Josh was promoted 1 week later. Phelps and Smith were assigned to a series of gruesome and brutal murders. However, despite closing the cases and arresting suspects with strong evidence, Phelps began to see that all the murders were connected to each other and to the unresolved Black Mask's murders (From Traffic Desk). After receiving anonymous letters taunting the Homicide Department, Phelps realized that the true killer - the Black Mask murderer - Kate Marsh was still at large. Using the letters, Phelps and Galloway followed clues leading them to several landmarks across the city. At each location, Phelps was able to solve puzzles and elude traps, as he was being set up and tested by the killer. The final clue led to the The Church and Crown of Thorns, where they found the killer, revealing himself to be Kate Marsh. Phelps chased after Marsh through the church catacombs, finally killing her in a shootout in the graveyard. However, Donnelly arrived and revealed that Marsh was the half brother of a powerful and undisclosed politician. As such, Marsh’s name and acts were to be kept out of public knowledge and official records. To ensure Phelps’ silence, Donnelly promised that the previous, falsely arrested suspects would be quietly released. Promotion to Vice Phelps was later promoted to the Ad. Vice squad and partnered with David and Jake "Jam". Their first case together involved solving the stolen morphine distribution from the SS Coolridge robbery, during which they arrested several dealers and killed Lenny Finkelstein in a shootout. During later cases and investigations, Phelps’ time with Earle and the Vice Squad gave him insight into the politics and corruption of the RCPD and the city’s administration, he was then partnered with Roy Earle, a few months later. Phelps, David, "Jam" and Earle later discovered a violent gang war for the stolen morphine between the Cohen Crime Syndicate and Phelps’ former battalion of Marines. While investigating leads for the morphine, Phelps visited the The Blue Room jazz club and questioned German singer Elsa Lichtmann. He later tailed her to her apartment. In actuality, Phelps had developed a love interest in Elsa over the months and despite him being married, had begun an affair with her. Soon after Roy Earle went back to the department, while "Jam", Cole and David investigated a abandoned warehouse, the place soon caught fire during a fight with Mickey Cohen, but David burns to death in the fire. Phelps and Earle attempted to stop the several assassination attempts on the surviving Marines, sent by Mickey Cohen. Although most of the Marines died, Phelps obtained enough evidence to prove that Courtney Sheldon was responsible for the robbery and morphine distribution. However, before Phelps could close the case and extract a confession from Sheldon, he was summoned by Chief William Worrell, DA Donald Sandler, and Donnelly. They revealed the adultery charges against Cole by his partner, and proceeded in suspending him from the force. Phelps returned home to Marie, however she refused to listen. Feeling angry, betrayed, and humiliated, she kicked him out, And Marie confirmed her father hired an attorney, confirming their divorce, With his affair publicized, turning him into a disgraced cop, Phelps turned to and stayed with Elsa. Demotion to Arson Following Phelps' suspension, he was demoted to the lowly Arson Squad and partnered with Finley Stones, as he hadn't been tried and convicted of adultery yet in court. Phelps was tasked to investigate a series of house fires. After thorough investigation, Phelps began to suspect that property developer Leland Monroe was somehow benefiting from the fires and possibly causing them. However, Phelps was sternly warned not to investigate Monroe’s affairs due to his prominence and high-level connections in the city's administration. The investigation came to a grinding halt as Cole's efforts were frozen by the corrupted. Phelps learned of Elsa’s substantial insurance settlement from being names Lou Buchwalter’s beneficiary, who was involved in an industrial accident at one of Monroe’s housing development sites. This aroused Cole's suspicion, and he requested that she personally see Jack Kelso to help his investigation, he was risen back to Ad. Vice by the request of "Jam" - now Vice-Captain of Ad. Vice and works with "Jam" and Jack Kelso secretly helps Cole. Thanks to Kelso’s own private investigation, Cole and "Jam" discovered a conspiracy committed by the Suburban Redevelopment Fund, headed by Monroe with support of most important city officials - including the Mayor, Police Chief and District Attorney. The plan of the group was to build fraudulent houses with the intent to burn them down, and to cash in on grand insurance money. Phelps confronted Kelso at his office, apologizing for not being honest and inadvertently involving him in danger. Kelso sensed Phelps' guilt and confronted him about The Battle of Donkey Island, saying that he should stop blaming himself for lacking courage. With their past enmity finally put to rest, the two agreed to help each other solve their respective cases and end the conspiracy. Phelps, "Jam" and Kelso later discovered the murdered body of Courtney Sheldon, however Earle appeared on scene and slandered Sheldon as “a victim of his own product”. Phelps pulled out his gun at Earle, enraged, and defending the deceased Sheldon as an honorable and brave Marine. Composed, Phelps took the opportunity to tell Earle that SRF's plans were failing, and warned Earle that his corruption would be exposed. Phelps, Biggs and Galloway investigated the scene of Dr. Harlan Fontaine’s murder, another member of the SRF. They also learned of Elsa’s kidnapping at the hands of the arsonist. Within the office, Phelps deduced that the scheme of the SRF was to extort money not by insurance, but from the government through eminent domain. In order to prove this and bring down the city’s corruption, Phelps was determined to arrest the arsonist to close the case and to rescue Elsa. They later arrived to Kelso’s aid in a rescue attempt to save Elsa. However, while driving to the river tunnels, they were intercepted by police patrols under the orders of corrupt Police Commissioner Worrell. Making their separate ways through the river tunnels, Kelso and Phelps found Elsa under the protection of Ira. As Kelso lamented the insanity of their former comrade, Ira reminded Phelps of both their parts in the atrocity at Donkey Island. Phelps carried Elsa to safety as Kelso performed a mercy kill on Ira. Death Helping Elsa and Kelso out the tunnel with the aid of "Jam", Phelps was last to get out. Upon seeing a rushing wave of water coming towards him, Phelps realized that he was out of reach and time to get out. Phelps simply uttered a final goodbye to his friends before being killed by the violent torrent of water. Jones, Earle, "Jam", Finley, Kelso, Elsa, Bowron, Worrell, Carruthers, Pinker, Leary, Petersen, Marie and his two daughters were in attendance at his funeral. Earle delivered the eulogy, praising Cole's actions in the war and his actions while with the RCPD. Earle also denounced the "false" accusations made against him, angering Elsa in the process. When Kelso tried to calm her, Elsa slapped his hand away, saying "And you call yourself his friend..." before leaving. When Biggs pointed out that Kelso and Phelps were never friends, Kelso agreed, but added that he was never Phelps' enemy. "Jam" said he believed Phelps knew that. Personality As a U.S. Marine Lieutenant in the 2nd Gulf War (Iraq War), Cole did not feel much pride in himself in retrospect. He was reckless and overconfident, which caused and ensured his long time rivalry with Jack Kelso. During the war, he was very strict about following and obeying military rules and regulations, unlike some his fellow marines. Cole’s actions were also ruinous. As a result, he saw a lot death and destruction during the war, from his act of cowardice on Donkey Island to the atrocity in the cave, all of which impacted him emotionally and mentally. These events continued to haunt him through his life, and seemed to act as a catalyst for Cole to seek personal redemption in his career as a police officer. This also explained why Cole did not want to talk about his war experience with his partners. As a police officer and later as detective, Phelps demonstrated himself as highly intelligent, methodical and adaptable to a range of situations. Cole is driven to keeping the streets of Robloxian City clean and safe from murder, drugs and corruption. He has a strong sense of justice and dedication to protecting the people of LA, and lacks any political agenda. Whilst interviewing both suspects and witnesses, Phelps doesn't hesitate to use coercing if he isn't provided with an adequate amount of information. For example, when Howard Parnell remained tight-lipped regarding marijuana appearing in factory sealed soup cans, Phelps threatened to have half of the RCPD tear his factory apart to get the information he required. Cole shows himself to be well educated and intelligent throughout the game, particularly through his knowledge of literature. He recognizes a poem left by a killer as Prometheus Unbound, stating his fondness for Percy Shelley. In addition to his knowledge of Percy Shelley, Phelps seems to admire Shakespeare, as he quotes lines from Shakespeare's play, Hamlet when holding a fake shrunken head in The Fallen Idol case. Furthermore, Phelps was able to learn and speak some Arabic and Kurdish during his time on Donkey Island. One of Cole’s most defining personal traits are that he is very open-minded and accepting, this is evident by his lack of sexist or racist views. During the Iraq War, Cole saw both sides as equals but viewed the Iraq attack of New York as non- justified, openly stating that he "respects the I." He earned the disapproval of some, however, by expressing his respectful, almost sympathetic, view towards the enemy. Cole’s humility mostly derives from experience on Donkey Isand. Having been praised and awarded for an act of cowardice, Cole held a personal disdain for his glorified image. As a result, he is modest and strongly respects his peers and colleagues, despite their flaws, though Roy Earle is probably the only exception. It is possible that Cole, like many returning soldiers, found it difficult to relate to his wife after he got back from the war. The stress and trauma of his experiences had changed Cole, causing a strain on his marriage with Marie while making him emotionally distant, causing him to seek comfort in the romance with Elsa. Despite his adultery, he still cared for Marie and their daughters and regrets the pain that he has caused his family. Criminals Killed *Leroy Sabo - Killed after attempting to escape and killing Lorna Pattison. *Kate Marsh - Killed after discovering she is the killer. *Jose Ramez - Killed after attempting to escape and kill Phelps. *Lenny Finkelstein - Killed in self-defense and for resisting arrest. *Juan Garcia Cruz - Killed for attempting to kill Phelps. *Jorge Garcia Cruz - Killed for his involvement in the Reefer distribution ring. *Ernesto Juarez - Killed for his involvement in the Reefer distribution ring. *Carlo Arquero - Killed for killing Candy Edwards. *Willy Reade - Killed for killing Julia Randall, Jimmy LeBlanc and attempting to kill Henry Arnett. *Herbert Chapman - Killed after attempting to kill Phelps and "Jam". *Vernon Mapes - Killed for killing the Lockheed Employee and attempt silence the conspiracy. Partners At each desk, Phelps is assigned a new partner. * Henry Jones - Patrol * David Smith - Traffic, Homicide & Vice * Mark Pearce - Traffic & Homicide * Josh Kenneth - Burglary & Homicide * Jake "Jam" - Vice * Roy Earle - Vice * Finley Stones - Arson * Jack Kelso - Arson & Vice (Re-assigned) * Mark Thompson (Timeline 1) - Homicide Appearances (Chronological, Vice is all over the place.) Patrol * S2E1: Upon Reflection * S2E2: Buyer Beware Traffic * S2E3: The Driver's Seat * S2E4: The Consul's Car * S2E5: The Black Mask Murders * S2E6: The Night of the Werewolf * S2E7: The Outbreak of the Neighbourhood * S2E8: Tunnels Under Robloxia City * S2E9: Seven Inches In * S2E10: A Marriage Made in Heaven * S2E11: A Slip of the Tongue * S2E12: The Fallen Idol Bunco * Cole Phelps was apart of this Department but is not seen in City of Robloxia, this means during the six months time skip between Traffic and Homicide. Burglary * S3E1: The Bankrupt * S3E2: Until Dawn * S3E3: The Reich * S3E4: 2000 Watts * S3E5: 4000 Watts Homicide * S3E6: The Red Lipstick Murder * S3E7: The Golden Butterfly * S3E8: The Silk Stocking Murder * S3E9: The White Shoe Slaying * S3E10: The Studio Secretary * S3E11: The Quarter Moon Murders Vice * S4E1: The Black Caesar * S4E2: The Headless Horseman * S4E3; The Hard Way Out * S4E4: The Odd One Out * S4E5: Reefer Madness * S4E7: The Set Up * S4E8: Engulfed by Flames * S4E6: Manifest Destiny Arson * S5E1: Suicide and Homicide Assist * S5E2: The Gas Chambers * S5E3: The Dark Hour * S5E4: The Gas Man * S5E6: A Walk in Elysian Fields * S5E8: House of Sticks * S5E11: Nicholson Electroplating * S5E13: A Polite Invitation * S5E15: In Dark Water * S5E16: Death in Heaven * S5E18: Adrenalized * S5E21: A Family Horror (Timeline 1 Version) * S5E22: Dead in the City of Angels * S5E27: A Different Kind of War